A Saving Grace
by XArtemis WolfX
Summary: A different ending to when Luis get stabbed. Can Leon save him? I hate summaries. WARNING! YAOI! malexmale pairing! Don't like? Then just don't read bro. Rated T just to be safe.


**I ****_DO_********_NOT_**** own Resident Evil 4, Luis, or Leon. They all belong to there rightful owners. The song that Leon sings is called "Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. I ****_DO NOT_********in anyway own the song, nor am I claiming to own it. It belongs to its rightful owners as well. When Leon is singing, it is italicized. The only thing I own here is the story.**

* * *

"Luis?!" Leon yelled, his friend dying on the floor, blood pooling around him. Luis handed Leon the pills, telling him what to do. "I'm not leaving you Luis... I am not gonna' leave." Leon said, grabbing some cloth and pressing hard on Luis' wound. "Amigo, just... stop." Luis weakly begged Leon, he didn't want him to stay, he didn't want Leon to see him like this.

"You have to... get Ashley, ngh." Luis groaned, Leon still pressing on his wound. "I AM NOT LEAVING YOU." Leon growled as he tended to Luis' wound. "Leon-" "**_DAMN IT _**LUIS, I AM NOT LEAVING!" Luis was some what shocked at Leon's tone, but he understood why. He apparently cared for him. "I am sorry about my yelling, I just… I am not going to leave you here, I don't care what you say. Hang on." Leon said, taking a green herb out of his case and putting it on Luis' wound, then first aid spray. "I saw a bedroom, back a little ways. I can carry you." Leon whispered, comforting his friend. Luis looked Leon in the eye, "I am not the one you are supposed to retrieve. Save. Ashley." he spoke, trying to get Leon to calm down and leave him there.

"Ash is a smart girl, she can handle herself for a little, and she'll find me soon." Leon replied, picking up Luis carefully. Luis hissed in pain at the sensation of being moved. "Hang on, 'amigo." Leon whispered. Luis smiled his eyelids half closed. Leon kicked open the door to the bedroom, then quickly turned around and locked it. The bedroom in the castle that they were in was amazingly nice, but the bed had no sheets, it was just a mattress and a few pillows. He gently laid down his friend and then ran over to push a bookcase in front of the door. "We don't want any of them getting in. I don't think they heard us though." Leon huffed out, his voice shaken with worry.

He went back to Luis, and saw that the herb was healing him already. He looked in a dresser in the room and found some wrap to hold the plant and wound closer together. Luis seemed dead to him, and Leon's breathing quickened. "Luis, are you with me?" Leon didn't get an answer and a tear ran down his cheeks as he gently laid his head on his friend's wound. "Luis, please don't leave me. I-I…" He couldn't finish as he started to cry into his friend's chest. Then, he felt a hand in his hair, slowly and gently stroking it, "L-Leon, I am still here. You were going to s-say something… continue." His friend soothed, pain tinged his voice. "Luis, I-" Leon choked on his words again.

He never was one for words, always for actions. The next thing that happened was Leon crawled on top of Luis and kissed him. "I love you." He whispered, his forehead on Luis'. "I love you too, my American." Luis whispered back. Leon got off Luis, and sat on the bed with him holding his hand. He hissed in pain again, and Leon's face went from affection to worry. "There is nothing you can do. I am just in a large amount of pain, and it is cold in here. But, at least we are safe, and I should live, thanks to you." Luis groaned. Leon hadn't noticed it since he had been so busy with Luis, but it was frigid cold in the room, and the only heat seemed to be their own body's heat.

"You _will_ live." Leon restated, getting a chuckle from his lover. Luis groaned and arched his back in pain miserably, and Leon had had enough. He let go off Luis' hand and gently put one arm under his love's neck and the other around his mid-section, below his wound. "Come here, I'll keep you warm." Leon soothed as he curled around Luis. "Hey amigo-" "I have a name Luis. It is Leon. Do I need to spell it?" Leon joked, earning him a sarcastic smile from his friend, his love. "Fine. _Leon_, can you, uh… sing?" Luis blushed deeply at the comment. Leon inside was somewhat taken aback and embarrassed, but what he felt for the man beside him overpowered that.

"No… but I can try. Last time I sang I was drunk… and I don't remember any of it. Did you have anything in mind?" He nuzzled the Spaniard's neck, earning him a hum of pleasure from Luis. "I don't care, I just remember my mother used to sing to me, especially when I got hurt when I was a very young child… and I always loved music ever since. I find it soothing, but it's ok if you don't want to." Luis said closing his eyes, content as it was just being able to be this close to Leon. "I hope you aren't too picky, and don't laugh. Also, don't tell Ashley or anyone either." Luis smiled and nodded.

"_We'll do it all… everything, on our own. We don't need anything, or anyone._" Leon started to sing, even though Luis didn't know the song, he thought that silky voice was one of an angel's. _"If I lay here, if I just lay here. Would you lie with me and, just forget the world? I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel." _Luis buried his face in Leon's arm, contently listing to his love sing. Leon continued, but more hushed and quite, his voice sounding more like a lullaby. _"Those three words are said too much, they're not enough. If I lay here, if I just lay here. Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?" _Luis smiled and let out a sigh at the beautiful singing. "Am I really that bad sounding?" Leon whispered, looking Luis in the eyes, his beautiful eyes. "You sound like an angel, please keep going." Luis smiled closing his eyes and resting once more.

Leon smiled and continued. _"Forget what we're told, before we get too old. Show me your garden that's bursting into life." _Leon felt Luis breathing slowly and looked worriedly at him, only to find him sleeping peacefully. Leon whispered so quietly so only Luis could hear. _"Lets waste time… chasing cars, around our heads. I need your grace, to remind me, to find my own." _Leon stopped singing, and wrapped himself protectively around Luis. "I love you." Leon soothed, kissing Luis' forehead lightly. He knew they had to find Ashley soon… but lying here protecting Luis in his arms for a few minutes as his love slept would be fine.

* * *

**OMG! I am SOOOO sorry I haven't uploaded in FOREVER! School has kept me SOOOO busy, but I am currently typing other fanfics too. I have no clue when I will upload them. This is my first RE4 fanfiction, so PLEASE be nice to me! R&R is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
